


Bring Life Back Home

by Twykad



Series: Switch!AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Character Study, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Retrospective, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, short fic, switch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: drabble related to my other work http://archiveofourown.org/works/10883418Alec reflects on changes





	Bring Life Back Home

When you close yourself for years, centuries, you get use to the feeling of being alone and the silence that comes with it. It’s weird at first, bothering, harrowing and, occasionally, even distressing. But then, after quite sometimes, the stillness in the house, the absence of any shuffle, any movement other than yours becomes comforting and the reason why you feel safe. It’s your new normal and that’s why when you’re opening yourself to the world again, to someone, when the stillness of your life is shaken up and your walls are tumbling downs, you find yourself lost again.

Alec hates change; it’s nerve-racking, especially when it alters his way of living. His loft is no longer peaceful all the time. Every now and then, shadowhunters are popping in, asking for his help or services. It’s no longer a place where he finds himself alone and tranquil. People are coming in, sometimes leaving trails of blood in the hallway; it’s so much easier to let a warlock heal injuries. Instead of his peaceful nights, he worries and wait for receiving a call or a text from Magnus telling him that he is safe and back at the Institute. And even more than often, his shadowhunter boyfriend knocks gently on the door, just to visit or to take him to a date, he holds his hand and kisses his lips, showers him with compliments and loving words. Filling home with laugh and life. Life, the warlock realises, it’s what has been missing in his cold house. Magnus came in, bringing life and smile and love and happiness. Sometimes, he will appear in the doorway with take out, sometimes, he will just grab his hands and kiss him, softly on the lips and tell him that he missed him even if they saw each others no longer than few hours ago. In those moments only, Alec thinks, maybe change isn’t that bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are welcome <3


End file.
